


Between Me and You

by thatcrazywriterley



Category: AEW, All Elite Wrestling, Being The Elite (Web Series), Young Bucks-Fandom, kenny omega-fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Lots of Sex, Multi, Oral Sex, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, slightly dominant Nick Jackson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:48:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23881819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatcrazywriterley/pseuds/thatcrazywriterley
Summary: You love visiting Japan, mostly because it means you get to see your friends Kenny Omega and Nick Jackson. After dinner, it's time for dessert.
Relationships: Kenny Omega/Nick Jackson, Kenny Omega/Reader/Nick Jackson
Kudos: 12





	Between Me and You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [basedboutmachine on Tumblr](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=basedboutmachine+on+Tumblr).



_(GIF owned by superkickparty on Tumblr)_

I’d always liked coming to Japan. The culture, the food, the people… _definitely_ the people. In particular, the two who sat in the booth across from me. Kenny Omega and Nick Jackson were probably my favorite people in the whole world. They never failed to make me laugh or smile. And I loved them for it.

I had my feet propped up on the seat between them, and Kenny had his hand resting on my shin. His thumb rubbed slow circles along the outside of my calf as he watched me over the table with his bright blue eyes. Nick was turned sideways, one arm stretched out on the seat behind Kenny, his attention split between the two of us.

“Are we just going to sit here all night?” he asked, leaning his head back against the back of the booth.

“I want dessert,” I replied, picking up the menu nearby. “I’m craving something sweet.”

Nick chuckled playfully. “Do you see who’s at this table?”

I glanced up and batted my lashes innocently. “Me?”

Kenny grinned and slid his hand up toward my knee, squeezing gently. His eyes twinkled with mischief. We sat there watching each other for a moment before he reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet, dropping cash on the table. Then he slid from the booth and came over to me. He never took his eyes off mine as he spoke.

“Come on, Nick,” he said, his voice dipping low. “I think we need to get our dessert to go.”

Nick rubbed his hands together as he got to his feet. “One each?”

“One to share.”

***

I walked between them, one arm tucked around each of theirs as we navigated our way from the restaurant to Kenny’s place in the Katsushika ward. Everything looked bright and felt warm—it was just how it was to be around Nick and Kenny. They were some of the best moments. As few and far between as they were, they were worth it when we were finally able to hang out.

Nick slung his arm around my neck, tucking me against his side as Kenny opened the door to his building. He grinned before leaning down and pressing a kiss on the corner of my mouth. He rolled me in closer and slipped his other hand around my back, palm splaying on the curve of my ass.

“Get your hands off dessert,” Kenny said over his shoulder, not even looking back. He knew Nick like the back of his own hand.

I looked up and saw the smirk on Nick’s face. He gave my rear a soft smack and backed away half a step. His blue eyes were bright and mischievous as they settled on my face. I felt the heat rush through me, settling in my cheeks and somewhere deep in my center. It was never good when Nick looked at me like that.

Kenny opened his apartment door and stepped inside, holding it open for the two of us to come inside. I’d almost forgotten how comfortable the place was. It was open and utilitarian, but soft. Kenny had a set of squishy armchairs and a wide sofa in the living room, a long dining table in the dining area, and a California king in his bedroom. His kitchen was stainless steel and black marble—counters cluttered with protein powder containers, a gigantic blender, and an array of mixer bottles and fruit in bowls. I snatched up a plum as I walked by.

I leaned against the counter, one arm crossed over my belly just beneath my breasts. I held the fruit to my lips and took a bite, sucking the flesh from inside and licking the juice from my lips. Nick circled around into the living room while Kenny threw open the curtains. Light filtered in from outside and setting Kenny’s two-toned curls into a halo.

“Do you _have_ to do that?” Nick asked, sitting on the back of the couch and watching me.

I shrugged, feeling my lips tip upward into a grin. “Do what? Eat?”

Kenny smirked as he crossed the room, prowling like a predator on the hunt. “Lick your lips like that,” he purred, crossing his arms over his chest. I couldn’t help but notice the way that his shirt stretched over his arms. “Eat like that in front of us. It makes us think _horrible_ things.”

“ _Nasty_ things,” Nick added, his voice dropping. He pushed away from the sofa and grinned darkly as he tucked his hands in his pockets.

I felt my brows raise. The heat flooded through me again like gasoline feeding a flame. “It’s not fair,” I said innocently, looking between the two of them. “There’s two of you and just one of little old me.”

Kenny and Nick closed in on me, positioning themselves so that I was caught between them and the counter behind. Nick wrapped his arm around my waist, pulling me flush against his chest. I felt his breath against my throat as he leaned down and settled his mouth to the spot behind my ear that made me tingle all over.

“That’s the fun part,” Nick murmured, nipping at the flesh of my earlobe. “The things we can do for you… the two of us…”

Gentle fingers swept up the line of my throat as Kenny stepped close. He captured my chin and tilted my head up. Nick’s mouth slipped down toward my shoulder, his teeth sinking in gently at that spot where shoulder and neck met. I let out a faint sigh of pleasure, and Kenny took advantage. He pressed his mouth against mine, his tongue sweeping against my lips until they parted for him.

Nick growled in my ear, his fingers slipping beneath the hem of my shirt and across my flesh. He found the button of my jeans and popped it free. He dug his fingers beneath the band, wriggling them into my underwear and down between my thighs. Kenny’s hand cupped my cheek, tilting my head and deepening the kiss just as Nick’s fingers found and circled my clit.

“There it is,” Nick said darkly. He pushed his hand further, forcing my thighs apart as he dipped his fingers inside me. “Oh, Ken… dessert’s ready.”

Kenny broke the kiss, leaving me panting for breath between the two of them. My whole body tingled and sizzled as Nick pressed his fingers in and out of me, his palm grinding against my clit, his tongue sliding against the side of my throat. I moaned softly, making Kenny grin wolfishly.

“Dessert is _definitely_ ready,” Kenny replied, stepping back and watching as Nick made me writhe in his hold.

I reached for Nick, curling my hand around the back of his neck as an anchor. Kenny tapped his finger on my chin. “Look at me,” he commanded, his voice low and rough and desperately powerful. “Look at me when you come.”

My eyes slid open at his order. I locked onto his dark blue eyes and felt my blood boil. Nick curled his fingers against that wonderful, perfect spot within me and I fell apart. He tightened his hold, keeping me from falling as my legs turned to water and a deep release spread through my limbs.

Kenny growled low in his throat as Nick slipped his hand out of my underwear. I felt bereft and empty, but the fire in my belly ignited again as Kenny grabbed Nick by the wrist and brought his fingers to his mouth. My heart tore through my chest as I watched Kenny lick the taste of me from Nick’s fingers. Nick’s cock twitched against the curve of my ass as he let out a deep, chest rumbling moan.

I whimpered as Kenny closed the space between us again, reaching behind me to slide his fingers into Nick’s hair. I was locked, squished between them, as their lips crashed together. My whole body lit on fire.

“Don’t tease,” I begged. “Please…”

Nick drew away, breaking the kiss, and turning me in his arms. Before I could breathe, he tugged my shirt over my head, curled his fingers against my jaw and kissed me as if he wanted to devour me. He backed toward the sofa, dragging me with him. I could feel Kenny following along, snapping the clasp of my bra open.

“Get those off,” Nick growled, pushing at my jeans. He tossed his shirt aside and began working at the buckle of his belt.

I wriggled out of my clothes, licking my lips as he dragged his gaze from my toes to the top of my head. Kenny’s fingers trailed down my spine, slipping around my waist and tugging me hard against him. Somewhere along the way, he’d lost his shirt as well. He set his lips against my throat as his hands traveled up to cup my breasts, kneading them and pinching my nipples between his finger and thumb.

A moan fell out of my mouth as I looked to see Nick standing by the edge of the sofa, his fist wrapped around his cock. He watched as Kenny wrung one moan after the other out of me, stroking himself, his eyes glittering dangerously.

“Come here,” Nick demanded, sinking down on the sofa and stretching out on his back. Kenny slid his fingers into my hair, wrapping it around his fist as he trailed his lips up the side of my throat.

“Go give him a taste,” he purred into my ear.

Nick crooked his finger at me, grinning as I came closer. He slid his hand up the outside of my thigh as he pulled me into the position he wanted. My skin burned hot as he settled me on my knees, hands braced on the arm of the sofa as he pulled me down against his mouth. I shivered and let out a whine as he ran the flat of his tongue up the length of my slit, circling and curling it around my clit.

Kenny appeared around in front of me, his lips tipping upward into a grin. His cock bounced against his stomach as he stepped up to the arm of the sofa. He reached out, gripping my jaw almost painfully, swiping his thumb over my bottom lip, before slipping his nimble fingers into my hair. He wrapped the strands around his fist just enough to be firm but not enough to hurt.

He didn’t even have to ask or command. I leaned forward, groaning as it changed the pressure of Nick’s torturous tongue, and licked the head of his cock. Kenny growled, his fist tightening in my hair, as I wrapped my lips around his cock and sucked softly, teasingly. He pushed gently on the back of my head, sliding me down on his length. I breathed deep through my nose as Kenny set the pace, bumping the head of his cock against the back of my throat. His groans and grunts burned through my blood, throwing dynamite on the flames that already raged in my core.

Nick’s hands wrapped tight around my thighs as he pulled me down, wrapping his lips around my clit and sucking desperately, flicking his tongue against it. I whined and writhed, unable to get away from Nick. Kenny snarled and swore as he tried not to buck into my mouth.

I felt my whole body tighten, every muscle coiling upon itself. Nick scraped his teeth over my clit and I shuddered, falling apart. His hold tightened, enough to leave fingerprint bruises on the inside of my thighs as I came. Kenny let go of my hair and I pulled away, keening as the orgasm rippled through me with enough force to knock the breath from my lungs.

“Nick,” I intoned, breathless, “Nick… Nick… Nick…”

He didn’t stop. He swept his tongue along my core, curling it up inside me. My head fell back as I circled my hips, desperate for the sensation to continue. Nick finally pulled away, sliding out from beneath me and getting to his feet. Kenny looked at Nick with fire in his eyes. I watched, the world still blurry and beautiful, as Nick walked over, curled his fingers around the back of Kenny’s neck, and pulled him down into a kiss that made my heart stop.

Kenny licked along Nick’s mouth, sharing in the taste of me between them. He slipped his fingers into the younger man’s hair, tilting his head where he wanted, deepening the kiss. I whimpered, still reeling from the orgasm that had turned me inside out and yet left me on the edge of wanting more.

“Look, Nick,” Kenny cooed, turning him to face me. Two sets of darkened blue eyes watched me, pupils wide and searching. They stood with their heads together, something wicked and wanton in their smiles. “So sweet… and just for us…”

I nodded as they prowled closer. Nick stroked his fingertips along the outside of my arm, up to my shoulder and throat. He hummed deep in his chest as he held my chin between his fingers and thumb, tilting my head back, his lips capturing mine. I slid my hand up into his hair, cradling his skull.

Kenny ghosted fingers down from my throat, between my breasts, over my stomach and between my thighs. I shuddered when he rubbed his palm against me. He pressed two fingers into me, stroking teasingly as he latched his lips onto my throat. Nick wrapped his arms around me, lifting me up as Kenny stretched out on the sofa. A moment later, I was straddling Kenny’s hips, his cock settled snugly against my core.

“Sit down,” Kenny commanded, his voice thick. “Sit down and take my cock like a good girl.”

My hips fell, letting his cock slip into me. Inch by inch, I sank down, his length stretching me open in a painfully perfect way. Goosebumps rose all over me as I reached the bottom, when I was so full that I couldn’t think. I opened my eyes and looked down to find Kenny staring up at me, his eyes bright, bottom lip caught between his teeth. I reached for his hands, pulled them to settle on my hips. He dug his fingers into the flesh and began guiding my motions, lifting me up and down along his cock.

Nick had taken up a position behind me. He brushed his hand through my hair, pushing it over my shoulder and pressing his lips against the back of my throat. He put the flat of his palm against my upper back, gently forcing me to lean forward. Then I felt his probing fingers against my ass, spreading something cool and slippery, slowly and gently pressing one finger into me.

I drew in one shuddering breath after the other. Kenny’s strong grip kept me suddenly still. Nick kept one hand on my back, while the other worked a second finger inside me, spreading the lube.

“Deep breath,” Nick said against my ear as he settled in behind me. I looked at Kenny, momentarily afraid. He reached up and curled his hand against my cheek. He pulled me down into a heated kiss as Nick settled the head of his cock against my ass and pushed.

Momentary pain gave way to an overwhelming sense of feeling. Every nerve fired. Every cell in my body was vibrating with energy and desperation and want and the all-consuming need to come. Nick took his time, giving me time to adjust. Kenny kept my attention, his tongue sweeping against my own as his thumb wriggled between us and circled slowly against my clit.

Nick breathed heavily in my ear, his teeth clenched tightly. “Oh, I’ve missed this…” he purred. “Come on, sweetheart, I know you’re just _aching_ to come. You know what to do…”

I planted my hands on either side of Kenny’s head and rocked my hips, feeling them pull away and slide back within me. A few hesitant, easy strokes gave way to more insistent ones—ones that made my whole body quake from my center to the ends of my hair. I was so desperately and deliciously full, trapped between the weight and strength of their bodies. They matched each other’s rhythm, coordinating their strokes until I was dizzy with sensation. I wanted to cry out, to whimper, to whine, but there wasn’t air in my lungs.

When I came, it was as if every fiber of my body had blown apart and then stitched themselves back together. The tension gave way to a warm, heavy feeling in my limbs. The world blurred and hazed around me. I heard the sound of Kenny grunting and groaning my name as he spilled himself inside me. Nick’s forehead pressed against the space between my shoulder blades as he chased his own completion, pulling away at the last possible moment, the heat of his seed splashing against my ass.

For a while, there was nothing in the world but the warmth of their bodies, their soothing hands, and the sound of their breathing. Nick disappeared at some point, but I paid little attention as I was drifting into a sleep-like haze against Kenny’s chest. Kenny ran his hands along my back, twisting my hair out of the way of his featherlight kisses on my sweaty throat.

I felt like I was floating. It took me a moment to realize that I was being carried. My eyes slid open and I saw Nick, freshly showered, a towel wrapped low around his waist. The deep bathtub was full of steaming water and lovely smelling soaps. Kenny settled me gently into the water, rolling a towel up and sticking it behind my head as a pillow. I sighed as the water worked my limbs into something pliable.

Nick sat on the edge of the tub, his hand swirling in the water so that it splashed up against my shoulders and neck. “Perfect dessert,” he said, grinning at Kenny. “My favorite.”

Kenny poured a bit of sweet-smelling water over my hair, reaching for the shampoo. “I never want any other kind.”


End file.
